Dazed and Confused
by AnitaLife
Summary: Upon waking up in a random field, you find yourself neck deep in a very confusing adventure. You find out that you are in Russia, no reason as to how or why you got there. With the help of a very kind man, you try to find your way home and reach understanding. Russia x Reader
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey there! This is a story written for my good friend Amy. This is a reader insert, but in this case I am just calling the reader Amy, and using some specifics off of what she looks like and how she would react. Feel free to change any details in your mind theater! With that, enjoy!

* * *

The rich scent of soil filled your nose as you slowly came to. A wave of nausea hit you, and everything hurt too much for you to do anything about it. If you puked, god knows where it would end up.

Slowly, you managed to open your eyes. Even those hurt. And for some reason, you were staring at a crystal blue sky. From your position, you could see the full spectrum of blue, ranging from midnight to bleached blue.

For the next several minutes, you tried to get up, asking yourself questions the whole time. Very shortly, you had tried muttering the questions and answers out loud with varying success. What happened? You sit up, head spinning. The last thing you remember was eating a cupcake given to you by your dear friend. Bit by bit, you stood. Where were you? What time was it? What day was it? Those were currently unanswerable questions.

Now standing, you got a feel for where you were. Which, from the looks of it, was absolutely nowhere. It was a frosted over field. There was no mark of civilization anywhere aside from a beaten dirt path that you were just off of.

For starters, you stepped on to the path. That was progress in its own way. It was about then that it really hit you that you had no idea where you were or where you were going.

The cold air nibbled at your skin. Quite unfortunately, the outfit you were wearing was not suitable for this sort of weather. You tried to put your hands in your pockets, but there was already something in one of them. Upon taking it out and inspecting it, you found that it was a compass with a small note saying only "Go East". So, doing the only thing that you could really do, you started heading east.

It was a rather boring trek. Everything just seemed to stay the same. The only sign of change was the rising sun and the faint growing heat of the day. It didn't feel like you were freezing your limbs off as much any more.

Some time had passed, you didn't know how much, when you finally saw something. A house! A house in the middle of nowhere!

Quickly, you went to it, stumbling a bit on the way. Your feet were losing feeling. You knocked on the door a few times and crossed your arms. There was a part of you that was nervous and scared, but most of you tried to remain hopeful.

You glanced around at the field, watching the thin fingers of the thawing frost weave up into the sky. Whoever was in that house must not have gotten a lot of visitors. Hopefully there wasn't a good reason for that.

Faintly, you could hear a noise from inside. Footsteps that came to the door, hesitating a moment before actually opening it. When they finally decided to open it, you gave a bit of a smile.

The man inside was a towering figure. And he wasn't one of those thin posts of a person, either. Oh no, whoever this was filled the doorway to the best of his ability.

"Hello?" he asked, a thick russian accent accompanying his words. It was so thick you could have cut it with a butter knife.

"Hello," you replied, trying not to sound too nervous. "I don't know what happened, but I just woke up awhile from here with no idea of which way was what."

He looked at you for a moment. You noticed that his eyes were a very sweet kind of purple. Suddenly, he burst into a great smile. "You have too much vodka, da? I have been there many times. You want to come in?"

You nodded quickly. Although you do not remember ever drinking vodka, you feel like you would be in a similar situation to this one if you had. He lead you inside, and you felt the warmth quickly.

"You want tea?" he asked, closing the door behind you. All of your previous concerns seem to have melted away in the warm home.

"Yes please."

He went to the kitchen, you following shortly after. You glanced around the whole time. In the kitchen was a vase of fresh sun flowers.

"Where do you get the sunflowers? I thought they didn't bloom this time of year."

"They don't!"

He held out a cup, already brewed. Apparently you had come when he was already making some tea. That was really fortunate. You muttered a thanks and drank up.

"I forgot to introduce myself," you said after a sip or two. "My name is Amy."

"And I am Ivan." He held out a hand. "It bring me pleasure smile to meet you."

You took his hand and shook it. It was like the universe had been waiting for you to do this. As you shook his hand, there was a sudden knocking at the door. No, not knocking. Pounding.

"I think we should go hide now, da?" he quickly said. "It seems like a good idea."

"Hide?" you asked. "What is that out there?"

"It is my sister," he explained very quickly. "She does not like me having guests."

As if on cue, there was a hissing that said "Brother" over and over. The pounding was replaced by scratching, which was replaced by pounding yet again. Needless to say, you were terrified.

"Hiding time, da," he repeated. Suddenly, he plucked you up, an arm around your waist. "Hiding time is safe time, da."

You would have protested had you not been scared out of your mind by what was trying to get it. Whatever you were going to was going to be much safer than where you were.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please remember to review and such!


	2. Chapter 2

The way you coped with this particular trauma was thinking about other things. They started off pretty grimly, but they were thoughts regardless.

Ivan's idea of a safe house was a closet in one of the bedrooms in the house. You did not have a choice in this matter. What happened to your tea was beyond you, but it wasn't in your hand when you got into the closet. Once you were safely inside, he put you down and closed the door. He pressed his hear to the door, not making a sound. Following his lead, you held your breath. The scratching and pounding were more distant, hardly even audible.

Okay, okay, think of other things. This is what it must have been like for Anne Frank. Bad analogy. Moving on.

You glanced at Ivan. His hair was the same color as the frosted world outside, which you had gone through. How had you even gotten out of there? You blamed the cupcake. New phrase for a bad situation: cupcake. Man, I really worked myself into a cupcake, didn't I? and so on.

Out of nowhere, there was an uprising in the noise. Whoever it was had to have been screaming and pounding at the door more furiously. "BROTHER" she screeched. Both of you jumped. Looking at it, there really was no clear winner as to who was more scared.

Ever so slowly, the noises subsided. Eventually, either five minutes or half an hour later, all was silent except from the tick-tocking of a heavy clock somewhere in the home. Neither of you moved, or even breathed for that matter. It was a painful silence.

"I am going to go see if she left," he said after a minute. "I will come and tell you if it is safe."

Hardly making any noise, which was a miracle for somebody of his massive stature, he slipped through the door and shut it. You were left alone to roam in the closet, maybe even to hide in it. This whole situation was ridiculous, really. In a sarcastic manner, you clicked your heels together three times, eyes closed. Nothing happened. Oh well. You could go and see what clothes he had hanging around.

To say that this guy had winter clothes was a very grand understatement. Almost everything in there was either large enough to go over five other things, or it was dense, sometimes both. He had a scarf hanging, which you playfully put around your neck for a second, adorning a sweater. It felt like satin. You pulled the sweater off and draped it over your arm.

Footsteps headed your way. With as much speed as you could, you put the scarf back where it was, but the door still opened too soon. You were holding the sweater, trying to put it on a hanger.

"You like the sweater, da?"

Feeling a hot redness on your face, you swallowed. "Yeah. Sorry for snooping..."

"It is okay. I hide all of my important things elsewhere, so you would not have come across anything bad."

For a moment, you thought about what he just said. You had mixed feelings about trying to find out what his secrets were. Part of you was nervous because who knew what he was hiding. Another part of you figured it was safer to not know these things.

You hung the sweater back up and shuffled out of the closet. He stepped out of the way, allowing you out. It was then that you noticed that tea had been splattered every which way, including all over his front.

"I should probably change my shirt," he said. "I can let you borrow something so your shirt can be washed to, if you like."

Blinking, you looked down at your shirt. How did you not notice this before? That was about rule one of things that you noticed about yourself!It was almost purely brown with the dirt from outside, and was now smattered with a rather decorative flair of tea. You really liked that shirt, too.

"Oh, uh, I guess so."

He took the sweater you had previously been looking at off the hanger and handed it to you. There was a bright, innocent smile on his face. Really, how could somebody be that adorable?

"The bathroom is just down the hall," he said, pointing. The radiant smile never faltered from his face.

As swiftly as you could, you went to the bathroom and shut the door behind yourself. Thankfully, this door locked. You put your head against it once you were inside. Oh good lord what had you gotten yourself into? How did you even get yourself into it?

Okay, no. Ivan was waiting for you to come back. Better not sit there forever and hate yourself. Besides, he was such a sweet heart that you could hardly think of doing something like that.

You took off your grimy shirt, which actually felt really stiff and crusty in your hand, and quickly donned the sweater. That was soft, too. It looked like you were wearing a bed sheet, due to the body size versus clothing size ratio, but it worked. You simply rolled up the sleeves.

Seeing as you were in the bathroom, you looked in the mirror. Admittedly, you thought you would have looked worse than what you did. Sure, your hair was being a bit unruly, but there were not black bags under your eyes or noticeable dirt. You ran your fingers through your hair and dashed a bit of water on your face.

Your stomach rumbled. Better get out there. Maybe he could give you some good food. Maybe he had some magical hang over cure. Maybe he had some answers.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please remember to review and tell me what you think! Sorry if using the name Amy throws you guys off...


	3. Chapter 3

You stepped out of the bathroom while Ivan was wiping away some tea that had been spilled on the ground. He was making a pile of broken porcelain in his hand.

"Oh, you are done. Good," he said once you came out. "I can start the clothes now."

He took the soiled shirt from your hand and walked back to the closet. Without any note beforehand, he simply took off his shirt. What could you do but stare? For a second, you tried to look away, but the way his muscles moved was just too hypnotizing. You were not of strong will at times. Either that or you simply did not want to put will behind looking away.

Either he didn't notice or didn't care that you were looking, because he didn't react. He simply put on another shirt and continued on like nothing had happened. He brushed past you in the hall. Trying to rid yourself of any blush that might have formed, you followed after him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," you admitted.

"I can get some breakfast ready once I have the clothes in the washing."

You nodded. He gave you a beaming smile and went off. Now alone, you tried not to break anything. Rather, you simply touched things carefully. If you broke anything, you intended to make it look right. That way if somebody else came along and touched it, they would think that they broke it.

A little while later, you were sitting at the breakfast table. Your plate was stacked with a bit of bacon, a bliney, which was somehow different than a crepe, and a stack of oladyi. Two of those things, you had no idea existed before they were set in front of you. Normally, you didn't have much of an appetite, but whatever was in that cupcake really made you crave food in general.

It felt somewhat awkward to sit there, not saying anything. The food was plenty good, so that was no problem to the situation. A ravenous hunger was slowly being satisfied. He ate, glancing at you occasionally. You could tell he was a bit uncomfortable too.

He broke the silence. "So, do how do you think got all the way out here?"

You looked at the oladyi in your hand before you looked back up at him. "Honestly, I have no idea. I was back at home, then I was here with what I think is the world's worst hang over."

He chuckled. "I have had some bad ones myself."

You both returned to a painful silence. There were a ton of things you wanted to ask, but most of them seemed to fall onto the world's shoulders, and not his. Like he would know anything about it any way.

Suddenly, an idea struck you. "Hey, do you have a computer I can use? I can email my friend and tell her that I am okay, or something like that."

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, you see, I had a computer. And it did not go along with my plans of fixing. I was going to go into the city and get a new one, because the shop is not open today."

"A whole entire new computer?"

"Ya. The other one now has a big dent in it." Note to self: Do not let him fix anything. "You can come with me tomorrow and you can try to find some answers, da?"

You nodded, smiling. It sounded like a brilliant plan! Although you would have to wait a day. But that was worth it, considering.

"Today, you can try to get over this hang over of yours," he continued on. "Then tomorrow, you feel better and can go home, maybe."

Your smile faltered for a second, a somber thought prickling at the back of your mind. The hunger that you were feeling a little bit before quickly evaporated. Much to your chagrin, he noticed.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing, really. Just a sad thought."

He did not seem happy with this answer, but he seemed to accept it regardless. "Well I will be doing some things around the house today. Because you are a guest and not feeling well, you should go rest."

Sitting up, you shook your head. "No, no, I couldn't let you do that. I should help."

"It is mostly just manual labor that will take up time. It is no big deal."

"Well if I help out, then it can get done faster," you exclaimed. "And, I might be able to distract myself from bad thoughts that might come up!"

Ivan's smile returned. It was such a warming smile. "I like your way of thinking. I think like that too!"

He got up and took his plate to the sink. "If you are still going to be eating, you should try to eat it before it gets cold. Things get cold here very fast."

Quickly, you crammed down the rest of the food. It would have been rude not to do so. Also, you figured you might need the energy for later.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a moderate pace. Ivan and you did many things around, mainly fixing broken things. He would talk to you as he did something that required a lot of strength, and you could dart in and get smaller things that he couldn't. It was a good day. You hardly even thought about your friends.

Once, he was working on some of the piping in the basement, and you had set off around the house to find tools and such that had been forgotten. Rather than finding a wrench, you found a very sturdy pipe. You went back down and set it next to him.

"I don't know why that was in the study, but here is a very large pipe."

"Oh, thank you." He gave a simpering smile. "This is the last thing I have to do for today, then I can give you a room to sleep in."

You sat down on a box nearby. "Take your time."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, as I stated before, this is part of an exchange with my friend Amy! She is posting the story I am getting in return for this! Look up _Accident Prone_ by Confessions of a Yandere if you want to check it out! And remember to review (for both stories, preferably)!


	4. Chapter 4

The chores done, you ended up sitting upstairs. Ivan put the unused sink pipe against the wall in the kitchen.

"Today was good, da? I got everything done with your help. Thank you!" He gave you a beaming smile.

"It was no big deal," you said with a dismissive wave. "I had to help somehow."

He glanced around. "I could show you to your room, now, if you want."

"That sounds good."

It was much better than you expected. The bedroom that he had set aside for guests was quite adorable, actually. It was much larger than your room at home, and had plenty of room for you to move around in. The headboard of the bed was against the wall facing the door. A window, which was covered in drapes, was on the far right wall.

You stepped in, placing a hand on the antique dresser. On top was an even more beautiful lamp, the glass shade holding the pattern of sunflowers blooming. Overall, the room was frosted with different shades of yellow.

"You like it, da?"

You nodded. "More than I would hope for."

His signature smile, that you were growing to like more than you really were aware, blossomed on his face. "I am hoping you will not have to be staying here long if you have things to do at home. In that time, you can make yourself as comfortable as you like."

You smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded and left, leaving you to look around the room a bit more. The drawers were empty, of course, aside from one that held spare sheets and pillows. When you tried to peek out the window, it was far too dark to even see five feet out. You flopped on to the bed, letting the thick, feathery quilt puff around you before settling back down. It felt like you had just stomped through some very thick snow.

A knock sounded at your door. "Amy?" you heard Ivan say.

"Yea?" you called from the bed.

"I am not quite tired yet, so I am going to be watching a movie. Do you want to watch it with me?"

You sprung up and went to the door. "Gladly!"

The movie he had picked out was, of course, a Russian one that you had never heard of before. Strangely, it was titled 'The Italian'. There were only a few supposedly Italian characters in it, which rather confused you. Ivan put on the subtitles so you could understand what was going on.

As it turns out, it was about a Russian orphan who was going to be adopted by a rich Italian couple, and everybody started calling him the Italian. Your eyes began to droop a bit. There was a scene where he found out about how this one mother committed suicide after she found out that her son had been adopted. Were your eyes always this hard to keep open?

Ivan's arm was soft. Although he did have quite the set of arms, they made a fantastic pillow. Maybe it was the cashmere of his sweater that made it so. Was it cashmere? You should ask him. But you didn't quite feel like moving.

No matter, Ivan wasn't reacting. Little did you know, the floors were being pushed aside for the growth of something beautiful. Sunflowers. Sunflowers dusted in powdery snow.

Hopefully Ivan's floors wouldn't suffer too much from water damage. That would be very unfortunate. He had such a nice home, with such nice floors, with such nice guest bedrooms.

For a bonus, he also had so many sweaters. Sweaters were good. You could wear sweaters for ever. Everybody should wear sweaters forever. Sweaters were the best thing to ever exist.

With a sudden realization, you became aware that you had fallen asleep. Although you had not opened your eyes, you simply knew that you had fallen asleep. Lead-like, your eyes cracked open, making more progress as time went on.

The screen showed the homescreen of the DVD. Not only had you missed the movie, you slept right through the credits! Hopefully Ivan didn't mind. Then you realized, you had fallen asleep on his arm.

Your hand crept up, pinching the bridge of your nose. Think, Amy, think. You have to wake up and get to the guest room that Ivan had given you. At least he had the decency to put a blanket over you. If he had done as much to do that, wouldn't he have turned the TV off, though.

With a bit of trouble, you sat up. You had been on your side, splayed across the sofa. It was when you put your hand on the cushion that you realized something.

Ivan was fast asleep as well. His head was lolled back onto the back of the sofa, mouth open in the natural way that mouths do during sleep. You had been laying across his lap. His hand that had been on your hip for some reason now was between your back and the sofa.

Best not disturb him, you thought. He was also cute when he was asleep!

With sleep still in your limbs, you stood. After a bit of stumbling, you managed to stand straight. Now to stumble to the guest bedroom, where you would not get into such an awkward moment again. You also couldn't be rude, though.

You draped a blanket across him, trying to put it as high up his torso as you could. He hardly stirred, only catching shortly in his breath for a moment here and there. Even though you felt a bit like a creeper, you took a moment to admire him. The way his wheaten hair fell, it graced his face ever so gently. Something about the way his face sat, however, made it look like he was tired. Tired of the world, or at least had been under some great stress that made him temporarily that way.

With a dreamy smile on your face, you shuffled to the guest room. You fell onto the bed, not even feeling the sheets before the world was gone to you.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please remember to review! Also, check out the story my friend is writing in return for this one!


	5. Chapter 5

Creaking woke you up. The noise was not particularly loud, but it stirred you for some reason.

You sat up and stretched. The weight of your dreams lingered. although you could not start recalling them quite yet. You remembered falling asleep on Ivan's lap, and you were pretty sure that you had not dreamed that.

The groaning on the floor outside continued. Throwing caution to the wind, you got up and went to investigate. You exited the room and went to the source. Ivan was standing in front of a closet, the door open.

"Oh, did I wake you?" he asked, giving a touch of a guilty smile.

You nodded, crossing your arms over your front. "I don't mind. What time is it?"

"It is very early, actually." He pulled a coat out of the closet and began to pull it on. "I like getting up early and going out."

"Going out to do what?" you inquired.

His smile grew a bit. "You should find out for yourself!"

He reached into the closet and pulled out a very fluffy coat. It was one of those winter ones that many sporting stores stocked up with each year, the forest green material promised warmth. You took it and slipped it on over the sweater you were still borrowing. While you were doing that, he took out a pair of his boots, which were obviously far too large for you, and some socks next to that. You donned those too, feeling a bit ridiculous. This meant that the majority of your clothes were in fact his. You had mixed feelings about this.

Ivan had gone to the kitchen and had taken up two of the chairs. With one in each hand, he asked you to open the front door. You obliged, feeling the wave of icy air roll over your face.

There was a thin amount of light outside. Ivan was perfectly fine using this as his only reference and trudged outside. His boots sank into a fair amount of snow, yet he continued on unfazed. You followed, but were not exactly as successful as he was.

He lead you to the side of his house, setting the chairs down facing the open air. So far, all that you could see was a weak line of light at the end of the sky. He sat down and patted the chair next to him when you showed a moment of hesitation. You sat and waited.

The world was silent, and deafeningly so. It felt wrong to even breathe too loudly. Clouds of steam flew out of your nose with each breath. You glanced at Ivan. He was staring into the distance, waiting. You mimicked him.

Not that much later, you saw what he went out for: The sunrise. Clouds that lingered in the sky got colored vibrant pinks, purples, and oranges. As the sun slowly claimed its place in the sky, the sky seemed to turn an icy blue. It was beautiful by any definition.

"Wow," you said, gazing at it in pure wonder. If you tilted your head back enough, you could see some stars retreating from the sky in a last attempt to be seen.

Ivan's stoic expression bloomed into one of pure content. He looked as if he had everything he could ever want, and he was cherishing it for as long as he could. You remained silent, not wanting to disturb such a potent moment.

"Amy?" he spoke suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"When would you like to be leaving to go to into the town?"

"Pretty soon." You added, "As soon as it is good for you, really."

"No, it is no problem. We can be going within an hour."

The next hour or so was essentially just getting ready for going into town. He gave you your original shirt back, but insisted that you kept the sweater he gave you yesterday, as it would keep you plenty warm. The same went for the coat and boots.

"I should just see if my sister has clothing that would better suit you," he said in more of a thought to himself than to you. "But it would be best for you to get your own clothes."

You gave a half-smile. "Really, it is okay. I don't mean to stay here long."

Before you knew it, you were sitting in the car and heading into civilization. Both of you had shoveled some of the snow out of the way of the car, and had turned the heat as high as it could go. You sat in the passenger seat as the car forced its way through pretty easily.

"And you are sure that you know where the road is?" you asked.

"I am pretty sure."

That answer would have to do, apparently.

As it turns out, he did know where the road was. What seemed like moments later, you were on the main road of a town. It seemed to be just like one of those quaint Russian ones that you saw in paintings. Worn buildings, snow kissed and all. It made you smile a bit, actually.

Shopping was a rather normal trip. It felt strange to be lingering around the person you had only met a day before. A few people were not that subtle at looking at the two of you, quickly looking away when you looked at them. Did they think that you were his girlfriend or something? Maybe. Hopefully not.

Why would they even think that? Let's review, shall we. You were hanging around him, for the most part, sticking close. Oh, and you were wearing his clothes. Minor detail, really. That is probably why people thought you were something.

At one point, he handed you a fair chunk of money. Before you could protest or even wonder, he quickly explained.

"You need clothes that are your size, da? There might not be a flight home for awhile, so you should get some of your own clothes."

"But-"

"I have plenty of money to spare." He patted you on the shoulder. "You can go get whatever you like. I am going to go get a new computer."

And that is how you, with a rudimentary understanding of Russian and only knowing a few words of it, set off to go shopping on your own.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just noticed how poor this chapter is done... I might go back and fix it later. Remember to review! It makes me very happy when you do!


	6. Chapter 6

Never had you wished so hard to be able to speak in another language. Sure, you had those times when you had wanted to be able to simply wanted to know a language to travel to a different country and have no problems. But the language barrier made you realize how painful communication could be. Both you and the shop keeper ended up communicating through gestures, mainly pointing and facial expressions. A few times you tried something on and she would try and explain if it fit well on you.

In the end, you got a pair or two of long underwear; a very warm, very pleasant sweater; a pair of boots that went up to your knees; and some extremely comfortable set of gloves with a matching hat and scarf. Everything was even in a muted color, mainly black and brown.

You handed her the money Ivan had forced upon you. She took what was needed and gave the little amount that was left.

"Thank you," you said, although she probably didn't understand what you were saying. She gave some sort of response that seemed jumbled to you. Although, her actions made it seem like she meant well. "Oh, okay. Bye!" You stumbled out the door and into the snow coated streets.

With the bag in your hand, you realized that you probably should have changed into the clothes and not continued wearing Ivan's. Too late to go back and fix that. He seemed hospitable enough.

"Oh, Amy, there you are!" you suddenly heard somebody say behind you.

You twirled around, nearly slipping on the ice. A firm hand caught your arm and held you steady. No surprise, it was Ivan's. He gave you a glowing smile.

"Are you okay?"

You nodded. "Yes, I am fine. I got some clothes... Sorry I didn't change into them."

"It is no problem. You can change as soon as we get back to my home."

Both of you headed to his car and got in wordlessly. There was not much for you to be saying. Also, he looked so content being happy. His smile never grew lifeless and cold, as many sustained smiles seemed to do. It was just there, set in perfect peace.

Nearly out of the city limits, you broke the silence. It felt almost wrong to do so. "By the way, I still have a bit of the money left over. It's in the bag."

"You can give it to me when I am not driving," he said with the same smile.

Back to the silence. There was an occasional crunch of snow and sound of wind, but no words were exchanged. Both you and him seemed to be debating asking something.

You cleared your throat. "Aside from the sister that made us hide in the closet... Do you have any other family or relatives?"

"I have another sister. She is very nice. I thought about asking her to let you borrow some of her clothes, but she has very large chest." One of his hands released the steering wheel and made gestures at his chest. "The clothes would not be fitting you well."

"Oh. Well I wasn't meaning to stay all that long. I could have just worn the clothes I showed up in."

"Do not be silly! You should be able to be comfortable for the whole time you are here. Besides, now you have things to take home, da!"

You felt yourself smile a bit. The tension that was inspired by what was in the bag was simply dissipating into the air.

"So, Amy, what do you know about how you got lost?" he asked out of absolutely nowhere.

"I don't know much, really." You stared out of the windshield, looking at the horizon. It was all kind of hazy. "I just know that when I woke up, I felt like I had been drugged or something."

"How about we talk about what happened before you blacked out. What did you do the whole day before you woke up?"

You concentrated a moment. The events came to you slowly. "Let's see. I woke up as if it was going to be a totally normal day."


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think I really should recount the whole day before I blacked out?"

"Yes, I think it is good. That way we can find any possible time you might have taken something. Some things take some time to get settled into your system. I know this."

"From personal experience?"

"Yes and no. It was not me that consumed the bad substance."

You turned your head to look at him. He looked as serenely happy as he had before. He was telling the truth. Honestly, you had no idea what you felt about this. Maybe you shouldn't make him angry.

"Okay. So I woke up like it was going to be a normal day. There was going to be some sort of party that my friend was holding that afternoon. I mostly sat around in the morning and read a book that I got from the library. About an hour before the party, I got ready then headed over."

"Do you think your friend would have wanted to do something like this to you?" he asked, glancing at you. You pondered this question. He went back to looking at the road.

"Not that I know of. I mean, sometimes we would make each other angry, but it was always jokingly or in good fun." You crossed your arms. Could this have been something intentional? Hopefully there wasn't some thing that you had brushed off that actually caused a great wave of anger or something. Nevertheless, the thought made your nerves boil. Suddenly you felt like you had been sucker-punched in the gut. "I don't this this ever could have been intentional..."

Ivan cleared his throat, smile dimming a bit. "I am sorry that I brought this up."

You shook your head. "No, no, it's fine. It is something that might have caused this to happen to me." He stared ahead, smile diminishing with each second.

You decided to continue on with the story. "At the party, there were a few people. Some of them were from my group, others my friend knew from somewhere else. I suppose, because I didn't recognize them. But there were only three I didn't recognize."

Their faces were somewhat blurry. You knew that they were all blonde, and two of them had glasses. Something like that. What were their names again? What did they even look like?

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked suddenly.

"Oh, sorry. Did I space out?"

"Yes, you did."

You simpered. "Sorry about that. I was trying to get a clear memory."

"Any way, there were a ton of snacks around. I didn't eat much, but my friend insisted on the cupcakes. They were delicious, apparently, because there were almost none left and they got scattered about somehow. I picked one up that was sitting at the edge of the table and ate that one. All the other ones either had the frosting licked off or were partially eaten."

"Was it good?" Ivan asked, his smile growing again. There was a twinkle in his eye like he was cracking some joke.

"It was delicious," you said matter-of-factly. "I didn't suspect a thing."

"What else did you do at the party?"

"Mostly, we hung around and talked. We did watch a movie... I forget what it Monty Python? Things were kind of blurry at that point. When I got home, I felt really tired, so I just went to bed as soon as I got there. I didn't even bother changing my clothes."

"And that is all?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"So the drugs, or whatever, did start working on you before you went to sleep. Interesting." He nodded and stared ahead. "We will have to look into what might have caused this."

"But that still doesn't explain how I got to be asleep in the middle of nowhere." You crossed your arms. "There was a compass in my pocket with a note that said 'Go East'."

"I did not know that! Was the note hand written?"

"I can't remember..." This was only a memory from the day before. Why couldn't you recall something that simple? You had feelings of both joy and chagrin about this. On one hand, at least you were on your way to identifying what happened and you knew the extent. On the complete other hand, there was almost no way to figure out the whole thing. At least you were stuck with a hot guy.

The silence returned. You glanced at the clock, wondering how long it took for you to get to his home. It was quite the way out of town, and the weather was probably doing nothing to help the situation. Not that there was anything wrong with him, but you wanted to sprawl out and have some time to think. A shower. Showers were always wonderful to think about things in. It would probably warm you right up, too.

"How much longer will it take to get to your place?" you inquired.

"Not much longer. Five or ten minutes."

You nodded. "I should probably shower or something when we get back. I feel like I need it." He nodded. It came to you that you would have to use his soap and such. Hopefully it would be no matter. It wasn't like anybody was going to be smelling you.

"I am just remembering. My older sister, not the one who came by earlier, will be visiting me later today."

You sat up. A million different things flew into your head. Many of them involved Ivan and what might be implied but not meant. Hopefully she would like you. Hopefully. What was she like? Maybe you guys could get along? Maybe she thought that you and Ivan were romantically involved as you were staying in his house and everything. So long as she didn't see you wearing his clothes, you were fine. Hopefully.

"I can just stay in my room for however long she is visiting," you offered. "It shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"No, you should meet her! She will be around for several hours. Also, she would be glad to meet you!" His smile slowly returned.

"Okay." You glanced at him then back ahead, staring out at the horizon. "I definitely need to change into the new clothes..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So remember to review and recommend this story to other people! Have fun imaging what happened!


End file.
